


How Would You Feel If I Told You… That This Is For You?

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Gore, Humorous, M/M, but not their blood/gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: Ryan brings Gavin an unusual gift...
-
Originally part of my daily prompt challenge





	

Gavin smiled at the sound of the penthouse door opening and closing, signalling that Ryan was back from a simple debt collection

Usually Gavin would have gone too; all gold jewellery and flashing smiles, with the brick wall of the vagabond standing at his shoulder to keep people in line if needed

But Ryan had gone alone today for expediencies sake, and Gavin was glad to hear he had returned in one piece

“Hey rye!” Gavin beamed as he skipped into the front room, pausing and then gapping at the blood up Ryan's arms, and the human heart clenched in his fist

“Holy dicks, dude, what happened?” Geoff asked, tone matching more to someone soaked in water rather than someone else’s blood

“Gang got cocky” was all Ryan rumbled out, peeling off his jacket with his free hand

“Uhh, what you got there, luv?” Gavin asked, moving over cautiously while looking at the organ

Ryan glanced at it like he had forgotten he was holding it

“How would you feel if I told you… that this is for you?” he asked, looking at the oozing meat

“Uh, depends on _why_ it’s for me” Gavin said with a chuckle

“The guy said you were a slut who only ‘bounced on my cock’ cause death turns you on” Ryan said, before looking to Gavin and holding it out to him “so I carved out his heart”

“I can see that” Gavin grinned, reaching for a glass sitting on the counter to their left and letting Ryan dump it into the cup “I guess I’m ok with it then”

Ryan huffed a laugh, sideways grin on his face before walking past Gavin towards the bathroom.

Gavin gazed down at the meat cup, turning it around to see its various angles.

It was beautiful, in a poetic and _very_ gory way

“You guys are fucking weird” came Michael’s remark from the sofa by Geoff

“Weird as dicks” came Geoff’s


End file.
